1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to alcoholic beverages and more particularly relates to a simulated cordial or liqueur and the method of its preparation from a natural wine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Liqueurs or cordial beverages are known from biblical times. Generally they have been prepared by the distillation of natural wines and brandies. They are relatively expensive in view of the distillation process employed for their genesis.
By the method of the present invention, we are able to produce special natural wines simulating the taste, aroma and appeal of liqueurs produced by the distillation processes. The method of the invention does not require a distillation step and is relatively more economical. The special natural wines of the invention are stable over long periods of time, even when stored at room temperatures.